


Warming

by Eluka



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: 702牵手文学
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Kudos: 5





	Warming

“Qrow，”James犹豫了一下，“我给你准备了单独的房间。”

“什么房间？”Qrow把自己从怀抱里推出来，他不习惯这么温馨的场面，这种微妙的尴尬就好像他没法承认自己有点喜欢Tai拉他一起看的肥皂剧。

James罕见地看起来很挣扎：“我是说，Penny肯定带他们去学校宿舍了。所以如果你需要自己的房间，或者……你愿意到我房里坐坐吗？”

可怜的Ironwood，他这些天一定过得很难。

Qrow妥协了：“来吧Jimmy，告诉我你房间在哪儿。”他搭着James的肩头让他领路，属于人类的那一侧身体在他的手掌下微微发热。

他能感觉到擎天的重担，如果Ironwood执意要追求真相，他担忧树不子能否承担这样的重量，也担心他手掌下沉重的双肩。他抱着这样的想法直到James打开房门，问他要喝咖啡还是茶。

“老兄，”他说不出话，“你这不是‘房间’，你这是个公寓——”

有上下两层，和玻璃隔断的公寓。Qrow按了按雪白的皮质沙发，小心翼翼地把屁股靠在上边。他也不知道自己为什么对Jimmy这么客气，可能一个抱抱确实能改善关系，或者是因为这屋里的装修透露着一种“因为太贵了所以买不起色彩染剂”的气氛。

“当你是军政首将的时候，特权还是有一些的。”James从厨房里拎出两只茶杯，依旧是雪白色的，“虽然我相信Winter在布置家具方面用力过猛了。”

Qrow看着一尘不染的茶几，一想到要在这上面喝茶，他心头少有地生出罪恶感：“是啊，我想到了……”

James递给他一个杯子，在他旁边坐下来，沙发很柔软地沉了下去，像块被捏扁的面包。“我不常用这套房间，”他摩挲着杯口说，“尤其是……之后，没什么休息的机会。”

就像他说的，茶杯里泡着一个速冲茶包，它安静地漂浮在热水里，向Qrow低语着这间屋的主人有多久没好好坐下来喝杯真正的茶。

“James……”Qrow扫视他的侧脸，胡须也许掩盖了很多，但James Ironwood看起来就像一支漏水的钢笔，严丝合缝的金属也拦不住疲惫向外渗出来。在他们陷入沉默的时候，Qrow听到他机械的半身传出微不可闻的嗡鸣，仿佛擎天的科技也不能减轻齿轮的磨损。

James笑了笑，眼角压出平和的细纹：“我真的很高兴你们来了。Ozpin不在，Glynda留在了信标，我想不出还有谁能继续我们的目标了。”

“你已经走得太远了，James。”Qrow苦涩地说。James只是叹气。

“也许吧，但你们的指责不比政商两界的压力更严苛。如果有人必须放弃一座城来应对全世界的危机，那个人最好是我。”James冷静地注视着他，“铁皮人没有心，Qrow。”

他决然的态度让Qrow意识到，没有什么能阻止他了。即使曼特城在Salem的入侵下沦陷，他也会背起所有亡魂的重量。责任，这就是Qrow一直试图用酒精洗掉的东西，它拖沉他的双翅，令他摇摇欲坠，现在它们全都压在James的身上。

“这不公平。”他徒劳地摇着头，希望能有一个更好的解释，“你会垮的，James。”

“怎么说，”James耸耸肩，“在我的右半边彻底垮掉之前，我们还不用操心这个问题。”

“不准再说这个。”Qrow无法忍受这种哀悼似的气氛，他们在哀悼什么？即将毁灭的未来？他不想喝茶了，他用力地把杯子顿在茶桌上，一想到片刻前他还在关心灰尘的问题，他就觉得自己像个傻瓜，“别说得好像你是个他妈的英雄。”

“Qrow？”James好像有点惊讶，他伸出右手，但又小心地换成左手。他探试地握住Qrow的手背，“如果我让你担心了，我真的很抱歉。”

“我不……”Qrow在他的手心里放弃了挣扎。James眨眨眼，胡须很好地掩饰了他的偷笑：“我想我们都经历了很多，所以在你生我气之前，你有没有什么想告诉我的？”

Qrow翻了个白眼，但他没法对James说谎：“我大概，也许……差点死了一回。”他比划着蝎尾刺出的伤口。

James握紧他的手。

“然后我又差点让Ruby他们死了。”他继续说，面对James他有种告解的痛快感，“我是有史以来最失败的监护人。”Qrow垂下头，倒不是说James会指责他，但他还是感觉很内疚。

James的手指嵌进他的指缝里：“我不敢说我对情况很了解，但我相信你尽力了。”他们开始把十指缠到一起，Qrow有点躲闪：“Jimmy，这不是我尽力就能改变什么。”

他的手指还在神经质地抽动，犹豫要不要逃走，James轻轻地扣住他。“我看得出你做得很好，”他说，“你把他们平安带到擎天，你也没有喝醉。所以不管你现在怎么责备自己，马上停下来。”

“我做不到，Jim。”他难过地摇摇头。这些想法在他脑子里设了个闹钟，每隔十分钟提醒他失败的人生有多么悲惨。

James安静地陪他坐了一会儿，然后他说：“我不会把自己逼得太紧，”他捏了捏Qrow的手指，感觉他瘦得像一把火柴，“你也别再说这都是你的错。你觉得这样行吗？”

Qrow没有说什么，但他犹豫了很久，回握住James的手。“行，好的。”最后他说。


End file.
